Hectar Sand
Hectar Sand is a sworn sword of House Redhawk and friend of Markas Redmane. Appearance and Character Hectar is a handsome man with sandy blonde hair and clear Andal features from his Stone Dornish heritage. His father was from a notable family, but was so low and displaced even he could never inherit. It at least benefited him the Sand name instead of no name at all. Hectar is brave and brash, but loyal to his friends. History Hectar lived an interesting life, he was raised in the Town↵of Redwater. While he grew up his father, was a sailor that traveled the world↵as a ship hand of one on house Redhawk's trading vessels. All the while his↵mother stayed home and worked at the docks during the day. This gave him a lust↵for the sea. Many times, his dad would come back with interesting things that↵he had found in far off lands. When Hectar was old enough he would join his↵father on the sea. Now his father was second in command, due to his long years↵of good faithful service to the captain. The first few voyages went off without↵a hitch, of course they were only up the coast of Westeros. The next few were↵harder and required more work from the crew. One of the trips lead them to the↵great city of Bravos. While they were there Hectars father became ill the↵captain waited as long as he could but was forced to leave. Hectar could &↵would not leave his father alone so he too stayed in Bravos. For weeks, his↵father battled the sickness. Hectar talked to many healers and sages to see if↵they could or would help his father but none could figure out what was wrong.↵After a month of being sick his father showed some signs of getting better, he↵ate more, moved around faster, and even started smiling again. Hectar was↵filled with hope. Unfortunately, his hope was crushed for the disease hit his↵father again but this time much harder. Hectar knew that his father was doomed so he took some of the remaining money they had and he purchased a small draught of milk of the poppy. The next morning his father’s body was a cold and lifeless corpse. He took his father’s body to the docks and cast it into bay. After a few weeks of random jobs to make enough money to survive, he went back to being a sailor and visited many other exotic places. Along the way he found his expertise in archery and trained to fight with a spear and shield from a man who boasted to have been trained by a group of unsullied. After a while at sea he longed to return home for a while and see his mother. When he Finally reached Red Water Town he noticed how much had changed while he was away. He went to his home where he found his mother. She cried and cursed him for not coming home sooner but in the end, she understood. Quentyn’s war had seemed to split the city even more than it was before. He sided with the Redhawks personally. A few weeks had gone by when he came upon an interesting scene. A man with a staff was surrounded by 4 men with ragged arms and armor, probably bandits. He strung his long bow as quickly as he could and notched an arrow. He waited for the situation to inevitably escalate. One of the bandits raised his club to strike the man with the staff, but his blow never found its mark. Hectar brought his bow up and loosed the arrow which embedded itself into the back of the bandit’s head. The other three bandits were dumbfounded, with their attentions on Hectar the other man brought his staff down on the skull of another of the bandits not a kill but he wasn’t getting up anytime soon. Hectar dropped his bow and picked up his spear and shield. With the odds being even the two bandits split up, one on Hectar and the other on the second man. Hectar wounded his man with ease as the bandits weren’t trained in combat only in overwhelming their opponents with numbers. The other man on the other had was having a rough go at it. He was not as strong as the bandit and it took all his strength just to stop the man’s blows. The man stumbled and fell while backing down a hill, the bandit was quick to follow him. Hectar just got to the hill when the other two reached the bottom of the ravine. The bandit was swinging wildly it was all the other person could do to move his staff in the way of the blows. Hectar hefted his spear over his shoulder and launched it in the bandit’s chest. Once the two were acquainted he learned that Markas was one of the Redmane sons. Markas relayed some of the information he learned from being at the docks and talking to the small folk. Markas enjoyed Hectars company so much he made him his personal body guard.